


Rumour

by grettama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumour related to James Potter and Sirius Black stressed Remus Lupin out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> My very first succeed attempt on Harry Potter's fic!

Remus Lupin was so stressed out. And his friends didn’t help him to get better at all. In fact, it was his friends who stressed him out to begin with.

It was past eight, after dinner. Most of Gryffindor’s kids were in recreation room. Some of them were trying to finish homeworks, like Remus and Peter Pettigrew, and some of them just… _Remus had no idea_. Like what his two best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, did right now.

Recently, there was a rumour among Hogwarts’ students. Rumour related to James and Sirius. When Remus first heard about the rumour, he just laughed it off and denied it. He thought maybe after few days, the rumour would stop because it was not true at all. But after few weeks, the rumour didn’t even disappear, it grew bigger instead. And now, Remus knew why.

It was because James and Sirius _went along_ with it. For God’s sake.

To enlighten you, the rumour was whether James and Sirius were dating or not. Now you know why Remus was so stressed out.

After James and Sirius found out about the rumour, Sirius knew that it was gonna be a disaster. They began to walk hand in hand in between classes, feed each other during meal times, flirt with each other furiously it reached the stage where even Remus would blush because of their embarassing pick up lines, and so many other things too embarassing Remus couldn’t describe it anymore.

But tonight, the level of embarassment had reached a whole new level.

Remus was still trying to finish his herbology homeworks. It was so hard to concentrate because Peter kept pestering him about whether his answer was right or not, while James and Remus sat not far from Remus, talking to a bunch of kids. Remus knew that some of them were girls who had crush on James or Sirius or both. And he couldn’t help but listening to their conversation because they talked pretty loud.

“Er, James?” asked a girl—a year under them, Remus thought—as she and her friends approached James and Sirius, “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

James smiled, very charming indeed, but before he could answer, Sirius put his arms around James’ torso, resting his chin in James’ shoulder and glared at the girl. “No. He is mine,” Sirius said.

The girl had no choice but back off, while James and Sirius smirked widely. The girl looked sad, and Remus felt pity for her because James and Sirius’ prank was too much this time. He was going to apologized to the girl for what his two friends did but another girl in the group spoke up before Remus could say anything.

“Are you two really dating?” she asked.

James nodded—still grinning—while Sirius put up his best frowned face.

“Why don’t you believe it?” asked James, put his arms around Sirius’ shoulder and began to caress his long black hair. Very convincing.

The girl shrugged. “Well, maybe because I never see you two kiss each other? Another couples kiss each other madly almost everytime everywhere, but you two don’t.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We do kiss,” said Sirius, “And do _a lot more_ than kissing too. You can ask Remus and Peter. They are in the same room with us.”

James laughed at that answer and gave Sirius a high five.

“What?” asked James again when he caught a glimpse of disbelief in the girl’s eyes. “You still don’t believe it, eh? You want proof? And a proof you have.”

Remus had bad feeling about this, but before he could do anything, James had already got up and sat in Sirius’ laps while Sirius held James’ hips and took off James’ glasses. Remus’ eyes widened when James put his hands around Sirius’ neck and leaned forward. Remus didn’t believe his eyes when he saw the two guys’ lips met passionately.

And it didn’t stop there. Sirius’ hands caressed James’ back, made James let out a soft moan. The girls in front of them were blushing so hard and let their jaw dropped when James began to move his hips on Sirius’.

“Stop.”

Finally Remus could get back on his sense, found his voice and slapped James and Sirius’ head with a parchment roll.

“Ouch,” Sirius lamented. “It hurts, Remus.”

“I know,” said Remus, managed to remain calm. “Don’t do that for public.”

“They asked for it,” James shrugged, climbed down from Sirius’ lap and Sirius handed his glasses back to him.

Remus sighed, turned to the girl and gave them apologetic smile. The girls ran away immediately to the far side of the room and began to gossip. Remus sighed again.

“Why don’t you two stop fooling around, spreading lies to people and begin to do McGonagall’s homework instead? You’ll get another detention if you don’t finish it tonight.”

“Come on, Remus,” said Sirius. “Don’t be to strict. Loosen up a bit won’t hurt!”

“And what do you mean by we are spreading lies to people?” asked James.

Remus rolled his eyes. “You are not dating. Stop pretending that you are.”

“Remus,” said Sirius, with a stern voice and very serious look in his face.

“What?” asked Remus.

“We _are_ dating each other,” answered James, looked at Remus with disbelief. “I think you from all people should know it better!”

“Wait, _you what_?”

“Yes, James and I are dating, Remus,” uttered Sirius. “But people keep asking we out so we decided to tell the truth so they will stay away from us. It’s not a rumour at all.”

Remus could only froze. He was out of words. _Unbelievable._

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. I'm only familiar with American-English so... orz


End file.
